


【all星】我想饲养你 Chap.1-2

by Hua_Li1999



Category: oxlxs
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hua_Li1999/pseuds/Hua_Li1999





	【all星】我想饲养你 Chap.1-2

又名：我的室友是只猫

*鬼杰/圣杰/辰星  
*宿舍三子✖️小野猫杰

>>

事情的开端在半个月前。

凌晨三点半的暴风雨来得猝不及防，雨水拍打在窗台滴答作响。  
一道闪电划过，屋内地板上赫然映照出一条被拉长的猫影，紧随着一记闷雷声，黑影消失在了宿舍。

王琳凯那时候正梦见自己在夏威夷冲浪，可下一秒就被海水淹没不知所措。他呼吸困难，挣扎了一整宿，直到第二天睁开了沉重的眼皮，才发现有一团黑黑的毛茸茸的东西窝在自己胸口。

抗拒不了对猫咪喜爱的天性，他甚至都没想过这小家伙是怎么进来的，双臂已经搂过他抱在怀里。  
“真乖~你叫什么名字呀~”一边还揉着他软乎乎的肚皮。

“啥玩意儿…？”对床的徐圣恩刚醒就看见王琳凯正在吸猫。  
于是一夜之间三个人的宿舍顺理成章地多出了一名成员。

趁着周末，王琳凯把猫咪带进了宠物店好好清洗了一番，又香又软的更是让他爱不释手。

周彦辰倒是很担心宿舍能不能养猫的问题，王琳凯则表示可以用空出来的床位搭一个隐蔽的窝。

于是三个男生在那边绞尽脑汁思量着怎么搭窝，凭着良心讲自己考试都没这么走心过。小猫咪则在一旁舔着爪爪。

朱星杰在很小的时候，就被发现他的习性举止都像猫。随着年龄增长，父母才意识到了事情的严重性，为了治好病，把年仅七岁的他送进了精神病院。

说来蹊跷，那天当晚，他就真的幻化成一只猫了。钻过狭窄的铁栏杆，逃出生天，却没再回家。

十多年过去，他已经习惯四处漂泊居无定所。进了这间屋子，纯属是因为当晚雨实在太大，他也不是第一次寄居别家屋檐下了。本想今早就走，没想到那三个孩子对他如此上心，在这里也能吃饱喝足，便打算多留几日。

相处了一天后，王琳凯便发现自家小猫咪嘴巴刁得狠，小鱼干都不肯吃，总是眼巴巴地盯着自己桌上的炒面。

无奈只能分给了他一半。

可这一半哪里添得饱肚子。

深夜，蜷缩在窝里的朱星杰饿得发慌，无奈之下跳下了床，打算在宿舍寻觅一番。

偷吃别人的零食是不对，可如果偷吃者是只小猫咪，好像就没毛病了。

朱星杰想着便抖动了下耳朵，才几秒的功夫，黑猫已经变成一名皮肤白皙全身赤裸的人类。

虽然冬天已经快结束了，可凌晨的空气还是有些冰冷，朱星杰不禁瑟缩了一下，便蹑手蹑脚去搜刮食物了。心里还想着等走的那天要顺走件衣服。

 

徐圣恩是被咔吱咔吱的声音吵醒的，刚想抱怨谁三更半夜不睡觉吃薯片，睁开眼便目睹了一个男人变成一只猫的全过程。

我靠。  
一定是我睁眼的姿势不对。

等第二次睁眼时，果然发现对面的窝里安安静静躺着那只小猫，也没有什么男人。  
徐圣恩心里安慰自己是看错了，可闭上眼却怎么也睡不着。

 

“你们谁吃我薯片了？”周彦辰刚爬下床，就发现自己桌上的薯片已经被拆开了。

“我买的面包也没了。”王琳凯翻看着便利袋，想到昨晚一次性买了很多零食，现在竟然少了起码一半。

小猫咪趴在软垫里满足地咂着嘴。

自从半夜被吵醒后，失眠到现在的徐圣恩心虚的狠。

一定是巧合，可能昨晚只是进老鼠来偷吃了。他还在安慰自己。

 

“徐圣恩，是不是你干的？”王琳凯抬头看着还坐在上铺晃神的对方质疑道。

徐圣恩只是看了眼又睡过去的小猫咪，突然压低声音说道，

“我昨晚看见…这只猫变成人了。”

>>

小猫咪在这里吃饱喝足，越养越懒，逐渐地放弃了离开的念头。  
成天翻着肚皮躺在松软的像蛋糕的窝里，饿了就喵喵叫两声，王琳凯很快就会出现在他的面前，随后递上小零食喂他。  
虽然代价是被抱在怀里撸个遍，但身为一只小猫咪，似乎生来使命就是给人类宠的，况且那小孩的手技的确不错，爽得他头皮发麻，这点牺牲也就不算什么了。

“你怎么养猫像供祖宗似的。”  
这是徐圣恩一周内的第十五次挑拨。

“知道你不爽，谁叫你编个理由这么扯，竟然还拿小动物来做挡箭牌。”  
“可我说的都是真话啊。”

周末，王琳凯有事回家一趟，留着小猫咪交给周彦辰保管。  
前脚刚走，对方就把这项重任交给了徐圣恩，自己则和女友约会去了。  
虽然对这小猫咪还是心有忌惮，但那晚之后并没有出现异常，兴许真的是把梦境现实混淆了吧。  
随便买了几根火腿肠充当猫咪的晚餐便没再管他自顾自打起游戏。  
除了感觉有一双眼睛在背后非常怨念地看着自己之外。  
一切都非常不正常。

“喵。”  
小猫咪叫了一声，随后便传来尖利的爪爪摩擦粮盆的声音。  
“不是给你买了晚饭了吗？”徐圣恩眼看着自家防御塔被攻陷，有些生气地吼道。  
“可我不喜欢吃这个。”

徐圣恩几乎瘫坐在地上的，看着眼前全身赤裸的男人，惊恐地说不出话。  
“已经见过面了还怕什么？”距离上一次已经太久没变回人类，属于猫科动物的举动还是控制不住做了出来。  
抬起了手腕舔舐着那一块皮肤，眼神倒是和猫咪一样凶狠。  
“你到底…是什么…？”  
“你觉得我是什么。”

最终被威胁着叫了一份火锅外卖，徐圣恩看着手机屏幕上显示的余额，流下了不甘的泪水，而变回小猫咪的朱星杰则躺在窝里撑得直打饱嗝。

王琳凯回校就发现徐圣恩变了。  
自顾自地心想大概是周末被自家猫咪的可爱征服了吧。

 

朱星杰始终心甘情愿地被王琳凯圈养着，那个看似大大咧咧的男生照顾起小动物来却很是细心。他抬头目不转睛地看着正在为自己准备晚饭的男生，不经意间却只觉得有一种微妙的感觉。  
虽然也有寄居过别家，也有对他好的人，但真正让他心甘情愿想留下来的，大概只有眼前的人了吧。  
他天生就和别人与众不同，活够了每天提心吊胆的日子，忽然间的温柔缱绻让他留恋无比。  
但就是因为习惯了掉以轻心，事情的端倪才会发生的猝不及防。

初春放在平时，这个季节对朱星杰没什么影响，本以为能够像往常一样云淡风轻过完春季的他，却意外地反应极大。

一股燥火在体内横冲直撞，他脾气变得越发暴躁，变回人类的次数也逐渐增多，使唤起徐圣恩也越发顺口。  
化成猫咪的他每晚喵喵叫个不停，身体里的火无处宣泄。  
王琳凯为了哄他，给他买了不少零食，还顺便帮他戴上了铃铛猫圈。  
只是他看上去并不是很喜欢罢了。

养猫的事本就是悄悄进行的，为了防止半夜的叫声打扰到其他人，一整个宿舍几乎用尽了浑身解数。可小猫咪也难过的要命，那些叫声根本控制不住地从喉咙里涌出来，唯一的办法只有变成人类，虽然缓解不了身体的任何状况，至少能安静不少。  
可是他不敢。  
放在平时他完全不会考虑这么多。他从来不会去替别人考虑，可似乎是真的被这个该死的季节所困扰，他害怕自己变成人，王琳凯就会觉得他是怪物，会疏远他，丢下他，那从此以后他就又变回一人了。

 

王琳凯知道自家小猫陷入发情期了。  
他用尽了办法试图去缓解他，几乎每晚把他搂在怀里睡，可那种带着痛苦的叫声还是从喉咙里呼噜噜地涌出来，甚至一向粘他的小猫咪去粘住了徐圣恩。  
他有些生气，那种再明显不过的因为吃醋而生的气。

朱星杰倚着门，无力地看着对面正在尽量与他保持距离的徐圣恩。  
密闭的空间让他更是有些呼吸困难，汗水沾湿了额前的黑发。

“我要离开一段时间，让王琳凯别忘了我。”他的嗓音被情欲折磨地嘶哑无比。  
“你要去外面找母猫？”徐圣恩知道自己不该多问的，但他还是好奇地忍不住脱口而出，朱星杰在心里翻了个白眼，变回人类太累了，连个“滚”字都说不出来。  
空气似是凝固了，空间里只有朱星杰带着情欲的喘息和打开花洒欲盖弥彰的水声。  
太累了，他半阖着眼昏昏欲睡。

刚去宠物店买了绝育一条龙套餐的王琳凯回到宿舍惊奇发现没了猫叫声，只听到浴室的水声。  
“徐圣恩，你把我家猫藏哪儿了？！”

“等等——！”  
他打开那扇门，随即便是一个赤裸的人影向后倒在他的怀里，抬头撞上徐圣恩甚是惊恐的眼神。  
“我靠，你真假的…”王琳凯对这种事喜闻乐见，却意外瞟到对方白皙的脖颈里还挂着一条崩裂的铃铛项圈。

“…王琳凯…”  
这是朱星杰昏迷前说的最后一句话。

 

“我就说他能变成人。”  
徐圣恩有些得意，自己偷吃的罪名终于能被洗脱了。  
王琳凯和周彦辰趴着床沿，看着已经在床上睡着的朱星杰，心里虽然有些恐慌，可更多的则是因为新奇而导致的强烈兴奋感。  
“你觉得他是人类吗？”周彦辰转头问道，对方没有回答，只是看着还在熟睡的人。  
朱星杰刚来到他身边的时候，王琳凯就发现了这只猫咪的与众不同，曾经真的试想过是不是人类变化的，如今幻想的事情成真…真的让他措手不及。

“看你的眼神，感觉都快把他吃了。”周彦辰在一旁开玩笑。  
“我的确是这么想的。”王琳凯舔舔唇，认真的说道。  
手指抚上对方发热的脸庞，成功引起小猫咪微微颤抖着的细小嘤咛。脑子里一些想法越发蠢蠢欲动。

王琳凯的喉结忍不住滚动一下，寂静的空气中，三人心里都是同样的心照不宣。

tbc.


End file.
